Letters to you from HongIce
by xXSoul-dweller
Summary: Yay title change! Hong kong and Iceland decide to answer your letters that you have for them! (accepting anyone, Ocs and canon characters, even yourself!) Rated T just incase
1. Intro

_Ni-hao~_

Hallo

_I'm Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China_

Call him hong kong please…He's just being a dork

_I am not! Anyway grumpy gills over here is Iceland~_

ME?! Grumpy? I am not!

_Of course my love~_

Not. Now.

_You're just embarrassed~_

No, I just don't want the other Asians and Norway reading this!

_….riiiight! anyway, you know the drill_


	2. Japan and Tokyo 1

Dear Hong Kong and Icerand-san,

When did this happen? I didn't know you two were dating... Σ(д;)  
Why didn't you terr us earrier? It wourd have been nice to know... You don't have to keep secrets, Hong Kong. Arso, Hong Kong... are you sick? Do you need medicar attention?

It seems Tokyo was wanting to say something...  
Herro, guys! ()/

Hong Kong?! （ ﾟДﾟ）Ohmygosh! Icerand-san, you shourd come over more often! ( ﾟヮﾟ) I've never seen Hong Kong so... so... I don't know, who am I thinking of? France-san? No...! Rike Itary-san! (。)  
I totarry agree with Onii-chan, you two shourd have said something.

Werr, bye-bye! (_)/  
P.S. Did you see the emoticon I made Onii-chan use? He wanted to be professionar, but that's sirry (‿)

From,  
Japan and Tokyo

* * *

Dear Japan and Tokyo,

_HOW DID YOU FIND THIS?!_

well with a title as ridiculous as we have...anyone can find us...

_YOU aren't helping, just wait till your BIG BROTHER shows up_

..oh i'm not worried. You on the other hand...

_Anyway, yes. we're dating. now don't make a big deal out of it japan...AND I'M NOT SICK!_

Hong kongand Iceland

P.S. _yea it was, like, totally cute~_


	3. Norway 1

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong,

Hei. Ice. What are you DOING with him?!

Hong Kong, stay away from him unless you want to die...

From,  
Norway

* * *

Dear Mr. I ruin all the fun,

YOU don't tell me what to do...

_...nah, don't think i will, he's too cute for his own good~_

And we're sitting here eating popcorn and watching anime...at least i think this is anime...

_Its anime Ice~_

Ok~

_Hong kong _and Iceland


	4. Japan and Tokyo 2

Dear Hong Kong and Icerand-san,

It wasn't that hard to find. Icerand-san is right. Who chose the name?  
W-wait, you're not sick?

Japan

U-Um... I hate to break it to you... But I think Norway-san knows... (ロ)

Tokyo  
P.S. I'm glad you thought so! d(**)b

* * *

Japan and Tokyo,

_...TOTALLY NOT ME_

It was him...And we know my brother knows...

_Way to ruin my fun ice_

Love you too~

_...i can't stay mad at you for this long *_cuddles_*_

_Hong kong _and Iceland


	5. Norway 2

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong,

You're my little brother... And I don't trust him...

*planning a murder*

From,  
Norway

* * *

Mr. I ruin all the fun,

NO ONE IS PLANNING ANY MURDERS!

_*cuddles* meh~ why don't you trust me~?_

_HK _and Iceland


	6. Japan and Tokyo 3

Dear Hong Kong and Icerand-san,

I feer rike I'm meeting Hong Kong arr over again...

Japan

Heyo! （●＾o＾●）

Ahaha, Onii-chan's in shock. Poor guy~ So the titre was your idea, Hong Kong? It's totarry cute! (≧∇≦)/  
(And Icerand, don't worry about me taking Hong Kong away from you when I say this! (・へ・)) And so are you! Why have you never acted rike this before? ...Man... Rove is strange. (*_*) And I say I rove rice and sushi... Whoa...  
Good ruck with Norway-san!

Tokyo (*^3^)/~

* * *

Japan and Tokyo,

_hehehe...lohas!_

Again?

_Lifestyles of Health and Sustainability~~_

...You are so WEIRD...

_teehee~_

Don't worry tokyo, you can have him

_...Well then..._

_HK _and Iceland


	7. Norway 3

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong,

Too late. Deal with it.

I'll give you three guesses why...

* * *

**Mr. I ruin all the fun** Norway,

_kinda oblivious here, help me out~ *SASS*_

Oh no...

_HK _and Iceland


	8. Norway 4

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong,

What's even worse than your death is your sass...

From,  
Norway

* * *

Norway,

_I'm glad~_

*stares at popcorn bowl* ...we need more popcorn... *goes to refill the bowl*

_HK _and Iceland


	9. Norway 5

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong,

You're glad that I'm going to kill you? See that, Ice, he's just going to break your heart.

From,  
Norway

* * *

Norway,

_Ice went to get more popcorn..._

But you don't seem to get it...I am willing to give up EVERYTHING for Iceland, just to let him know he is my everything! I do love him, HOW can I prove it to you Norway...HOW?!

HK (Iceland's getting popcorn he will return in a moment~)


	10. Random Fangirl 1

Dear Iceland getting popcorn,  
Do you see the fridge is it tempting? and threesome you choose who with...Also move your fabulous arse!  
From,  
Random-arse-fan-girl-who-was-to-lazy-to-make-an-account

* * *

Dear Random-arse-fan-girl-who-was-to-lazy-to-make-an-account,

*blinks* ...what?

_I KNEW ONE OF YOU WOULD SHOW UP! THERE WILL BE NO FRIDGES IN THIS RELATIONSHIP!_

seriously, what did i miss?

_don't question it icey~_

...ok

_HK _and the oh so oblivious Iceland


	11. Fruitstogether 1

Will China hear about this? *GASP!* What will he say. This is like a forbidding love  
Have you kissed yet?

* * *

Fruitstogether,

_shhhhhhhhhh, like, do not tell my old man! Its bad enough he, like, bugs me about relationships!_

u...uhm no not yet

_oh yay popcorn and, like, a cute icey to go with it~_

if norway reads that...

Iceland and _Hk_


	12. Fruitstogether 2

Well does anybody else know about this relationship? Have you even been on your first date? What anime are you watching? Is it funny? And why can't China know? He's pretty much in a relationship with Russia.

* * *

Fruitstogether,

you do have a point there...

_we're watching tokyo mew mew~_

not my idea and this is kinda a first date thing~

_despite we've gone out on a first date..._

*cuddles pillow* oh right, i took you to go see the northern lights...~

_they were pretty but, like, i already have my northern lights in front of me~_

_Hk _and Iceland


	13. Random fangirl 2

Dear Hk and Iceland  
Hello again! How did you know one of us would show up? Anyway HK do you ship NorIce (Norway x Iceland) or Iceland x Fridge (you have to choose) and Iceland do you ship HK x any of his siblings and if you don't know what it means HK no faking you spent enough time with Japan to know what it you to are so cute together *faints from cuteness*.  
Same Random Fangirl as before

* * *

Random fangirl from before,

_Norice... No rice. No fridge._

Leon is either A. Having too much fun with this or B. Just waiting to say something awkward. And to answer the shipping question I have seen some fanart of him with South Korea that's pretty hot...~

_just when I thought you were the normal nordic...and not some, like, serial killer psychopath out for my blood like Norway.._

what have you been eating lately to think that...?!

Iceland and _Hk_


	14. Random fangirl 3

Dear HK and Iceland,  
Hello again! I like your reply on the ship's. Now for my question have you read a lemon or anything or the sort for HongIce and if so tell the reaction. Also if you can find out what China and Norway's reaction's are to one of the lemons of HongIce.  
From Random fangirl as before.

* * *

Random fangirl,

_I can't find any- I MEAN WE! We, like, can't find any..._

Norway would annihilate the world if he found one...

_I'm not worried about my old man finding them, he's just as bad as Japan_

Of course you aren't...

_Hk _and Iceland

((I'm sorry I haven't answered this until now, I've been at a convention Friday and Today, again I'm sorry for the wait!))


	15. Norway 6

DEAR Hong Kong,

In that case... Care to explain why you've been writing letters to the Italians and FLIRTING WITH SICILY?

Love (not),  
Norway

* * *

Norway,

What?

_NOTHING!_

LEON EXPLAIN NOW!

_ITS NOTHING!_

Leon...tell me now! just stop flirting with countries!

_THERE WILL ALWAYS BE COUNTRIES AND OTHER PEOPLE FLIRTING WITH ME!  
_  
_Every single day,_  
_I walk down the street_  
_I hear people say 'baby so sweet'_  
_Ever since puberty_  
_Everybody stares at me_  
_Boys girls I can't help it baby_  
_So be kind and don't lose your mind_  
_Just remember that I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am_  
_Who I was meant to be_  
_And if you give a damn_  
_Take me baby_  
_Or leave me_

_Take me or leave me_

_A tiger in a cage_  
_Can never see the sun_  
_This diva needs her stage baby_  
_Lets have fun_  
_You are the one I choose_  
_Folks will kill to fill your shoes_  
_You love the lime light to now baby_  
_So be mine but don't waste my time_  
_Cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

_Take me for what I am_  
_Who I was meant to be_  
_And if you give a damn_  
_Take me baby or leave me_

_No way, can I be what I'm not_  
_But hey, don't you want your boy hot?_  
_Oh, don't fight, don't loose your head_  
_'cause every night who's in your bed?_  
_Who?_  
_Who's in your bed?_  
_kiss pookie_

It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make list in my sleep baby  
Whats my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
What do with my impromptu baby?  
So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
You got a prize but don't compromise  
Your one lucky baby

take me for what I am  
_a control freak_  
who I was meant to be  
_a snob yet over attentive_  
and if you give a damn  
_a loveable droll geek_  
take me baby or leave me  
_a anal retentive_

_that's it_  
the straw that breaks my back  
_I quit_  
unless you take it back  
_men what is it about them?_  
_can't live with them or without them_

_take me for what I am_  
who I was meant to be  
_who I was meant to be_  
_And if you give a damn_  
and if you give a damn then  
Take me baby, or leave me  
_take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_  
_take me baby or leave me_  
_guess I'm leaving I'm gone! _

_*gives Iceland a kissy w* I'm sorry~_

...*blushing darkly and cuddling pillow closer* sorry...

_You say sorry too much, its cute~_

Sorry...

_aaaah cute!_  


_Hk _and Iceland

((aaah yes, Take me or leave me from the musical RENT))


	16. Random fangirl 4

Dear HK and Iceland,  
HK i saw your mess up with words. when did you start looking for them(lemons and stuff)? Also would you like me to send a URL of one(HongIce or something else?)? Also Iceland I'm going to put it to a test where is your (BIG) brother i will show him HongIce a lemon and a R-18 if he does not destroy everything after the lemon. Also I never new that about China(my view of him changed 4 ever or till i forget about this) well i suppose everyone needs to get some if you know what i mean ;).  
From Random Fangirl(form before :D)

* * *

Random fangirl,

_no thanks on the URL thing..._

classified info...

_Hk _and Iceland

((I would rather not have something like that in this. I'm sorry...~))


	17. Random fangirl 5

Dear Iceland and HK  
That song is so cute I have nothing much to say now but why is it classified info?I mean the fangirls can just find out easily...  
From Random fangirl (from before :D)

* * *

Random fangirl,

You have to be in sector...Sector...

_MEW MEW! yea! you have to, like, be in sector mew mew to know!_

Mew mew?

_Its all i could think of now just go with it..._

_Hk _and Iceland


	18. Norway 7

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong,

A little fairy told me you asked Sicily to marry you, Hong Kong... That doesn't sound like "other people flirting with you"...

From,  
Norway

* * *

Norway,

I heard, the year 20 never correct~?

_Exactly...~ Nice try Norway but Iceland's, like, mine~_

Since when was i your property?

_Since you decided to date me~_

Moron...

_Hk _and Iceland


	19. Fruitstogether 3

Um if you were able to pick out one think that makes you love him, what would it be? Why? And what kind of food do you like from said person's country?

* * *

Fruitstogether,

_I love Ice's hands, they may be cold but my old man told me 'cold hands hide a warm heart'_

His eyes, I'm not sure why but his eyes are so pretty~

_Favorite food from Iceland...HMMMMMMM I guess...I don't know ehehehe_

Moron, if you don't want to say anything don't I won't be offended...Anyway, I like dim su~ its actually pretty good

_I'm sorry_ Ice...

Its ok~ I'll just make you eat some later!

_Hk _and Iceland


	20. Norway 8

Iceland and Hong Kong,

You say that like it was his idea instead of hers, little brother...

HK, Emil is not your property and never will be...  
Fia: SIKONG IS CANON!  
No... Now go back to Sicily before I murder you...

From,  
Norway

* * *

Norway,

I heard from the fairy...

_Nice try norway~_

_Hk _and Iceland


	21. Random fangirl 6

Dear HK and Iceland,  
Iceland you are HK's property *makes deal with it pose* deal with it.  
Also what is a sector?*decide to be stupid(er) 4 a bit*  
From Random fangirl (ya i think you know now)

* * *

Random fangirl,

I know i have to deal with it!

_shhh...you don't,like, have to know what a sector is...its ok!_

_Hk _and Iceland


	22. Melza-chan 1

Dear HK and Iceland,  
This is mostly for Hong Kong, but can you give me a reason why I shouldn't tell China about you two's relationship (if he still doesn't know) and why I can't add 'something more' and 'my version' (if you happen to know what I mean) about it, eh?  
-Melza-chan

* * *

Melza-chan,

_Oh, he'll just make a big deal our of it and then my siblings would know then possibly the whole world...if they keep their mouths shut..._

Er...Leon can i go get some licorice?

_Go forth Emil~_

_Hk _and Iceland


	23. Norway 9

Iceland and Hong Kong,

I really don't give a crap. Hong Kong, you are going to die a slow and painful death...  
Fia: SIKONGICE! IT'S ALMOST AS PERFECT AS DENNORILY!  
...excuse me while I kill this fairy...

From,  
Norway

((I'm sorry I fail at yandere Norway qwq))

* * *

Norway,

_I'm sorry I can't hear you over my fabulousness_

you are only encouraging him norway...

Iceland and _Hk_


	24. Random person 1

Dear HK and Iceland  
I need help I can't decide witch is better itacest, spamano or UsCan. Also do you think a itacest vs spamano fanfiction is a good idea? and what is your OTP you can not choose HongIce and be cheesy.  
From Random arse person

* * *

Dear random arse person,

_*look at each other then at the screen* spamano_

_Romano's, like, totally in denial he needs to man up and admit_ it.

I agree...

_Otp other than us...I'd have to say Rochu._

Dennor or Sufin for me~

_Hk_ and Iceland

((I'm surprised china hasn't showed up~))


	25. Fruitstogether 4

Haha! I like the fact that you two choosed some one who was related to your boyfriend. Anyway, do you perfer Super Mario Bros. Or Pokémon? And which character(Pokémon also) do you like?

* * *

Fruitstogether,

_POKEMON!_

Super Mario bros.

Traitor~  
I try~

_Favorite character in Pokemon...Team rocket! prepare for trouble and make it double to protect the world from devastation to unite all peoples within our nation to denounce the evils of truth and love to extend our reach to the stars above JESSIE! james~ team rocket blasts off at the speed of light! surrender now and prepare to fight!_

Don't expect me to finish something as silly as that...

_*impersonates Iceland* Meowth that's right~_

*smacks with pillow* you are unbelievable~

_Love you too ice~ _

_Hk _and Iceland


	26. Melza-chan 2

Dear HK and Iceland  
I kind of told China! Well I asked how he would react if Hong Kong was going out with someone. Then he went crazy and asked if I was dating HK. I said no and I told him you can't say anything if he really was because we know you and Russia is a thing. Then Russia happened to come into the room at that moment… Well all I'm going to say is that I wrote this in a hospital. And you guys should be careful! China might come or send you a letter…

* * *

Melza-chan,

_...Ok ice i need you to barricade all the doors and block anything that comes from china..._

No, we already have Norway to deal with!

_Whyyyyyy would you, like, tell sensei? and i know Norway wants me because I'm a fine piece of china...don't facepalm my cheesiness!_

No...I'm facepalming because you ARE cheesy! AND i think norge wants to kill you, not own you...

_Hk_ and Iceland


	27. China 1

Dear HONG KONG  
AIYAA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU DATING-ARU!? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO DATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION-ARU! IN THE NAMES OF PANDAS, ABOUT HOW MANY PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT THIS!? I AM GOING TO COME TO THEIR HOUSES AND YOUR HOUSE SO JUST WAIT-ARU!  
-China

((( i just thought my parents would be like that… And I am evil so…)))  
(( at least he wont team up with norway cos he doesn't know its Iceland… at least not yet))

* * *

China,

_this is EXACTLY why i, like, didn't tell you! and i think hmmm...tokyo, japan, norway...a fair ammoun_t of people~

ummm...China...

_YOU! have norway to deal with...See why i said to lock the doors and barricade the house!_

I'll get to that...you help! 

_THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

Oh hush...

_Hk _and Iceland


	28. Fruitstogether 5

What's the funniest thing he's ever said to you? And have you ever seen him singing an embarrassing song?

* * *

Fruitstogether,

hmm...not sure...but lets see here embarrassing songs...well there's that stupid Chinese food song, uhm...plus boy (thank japan for that..), shut up and feel my vibes... *shudders* (also japan..), Juvenile (japan...), and wrecking ball...sadly the list goes on

_I only do that because I, like, love you~_

__I love you too but you're a dork!

_My specialty~_

_Hk _and Iceland


	29. Fruitstogether 6

Who wears the pants in the relationship?

* * *

Fruitstogether,

_Me._

_Its obviously me._

No, its me.

_Excuse me but who tops?_

I don't care if you're the seme...

_Its me._

_Hk _and Iceland


	30. Guest 1

Dear HK and Iceland  
First how does China(and Russia) know where i live i thought i was anonymous?(also China said something like This is the something hundred house we have been to) They wanted to know where you where and stuff like that but i did not spill because(more like i don't know) they figured out(before i got hit with a pole thing or a wok or hello kitty) i don't know nothing so they went somewhere with a more stalkers type fangirls/boys most likely a nation (you better hope Japan and Hungary don't spill)

* * *

Guest,

_wait...RUSSIA TOO?!_

_ok now i have right to be scared..._

you?! just wait til norway gets his hands on you!

_Don't remind me..._

_Hk _and Iceland


	31. Melza-chan 3

Dear Hong Kong and Iceland  
Hallo. I am still writing this at a hospital because of Russia and China, but never mind that. I have a question. Does Mr. Puffin like HK? I mean you can't have a pet hating your boyfriend, right Iceland? Another question: Do you guys think your families are alike? (for example: the part where they're both crazy)) Thanks!  
-Melza

((just to clarify that I would be swithcing from myself (Melza-chan) to China)) ((just so you know))

* * *

Melza-chan.

**the punk feeds me fish, he's ok as long as he doesn't throw me out.**

Who gave you the right to hijack the letters?!

**I did you punk! now be grateful I'm even here!**

_Ok puffin you had your fun *hands him fish*_

**Ice you have a good man on your hands**

Shut up.

**Mr. puffin, **(no one wants you here!) _, Hk, _and Iceland

((haha, its ok~~ As long as i can tell who's who its perfectly fine~~. I'm doing the same with my friend, themusicalcat, she has an Italy bros. letter fic called letters on tomato stationery I'm Hong kong and the 2p italy brothers~))


	32. Norway 10

Iceland and Hong Kong,

In that case, I'm coming over there...

From,  
Norway

* * *

Norway,

_NO._

No way... no, we barricaded the house anyway.

_Impending Chinese invasion~_

What he said.

_Hk _and Iceland


	33. Norway 11

Iceland and Hong Kong,

Chinese invasion? I should talk to China about that... By the way, I'm right outside...

From,  
Norway

((*looks at previous letter* You didn't need to advertise for me...! o/o it's not THAT good...))

* * *

_*looks out window* Ice, who is that strange man outside our window?_

If its Norway, Mr. puffin go make yourself useful...

**YES SIR! *out the window he goes to bug Norway***

*shuts window* there, at least he's useful for one thing...

_Awww, they're, like, getting along so well~_

Dork.

Iceland and _Hk_


	34. Person who has random ideas 1

Dear HK and Iceland,  
I got an idea throw butter out the window and see if Norway goes for it.(it might keep him busy)  
From person who has random ideas

* * *

Person who has random ideas,

My puffin's distracting him for the time being...we'll keep it in mind

_he's gonna kill me...he's sooo gonna kill me..._

No one is going to die...

_You, like, saw how mad he was!_

Calm down...

Iceland and _Hk_


	35. Finland 1

Dear HK and Iceland  
Iceland, didn't you two tell me you were dating! I knew that you liked Hong Kong, but Su-san didn't believe it (^ ω ^) I just wish that Norway won't do anything... Oh, and I told Sweden and accidentally also Denmark about it, too, but I hope you don't mind

Finland

* * *

Finland,

Finland!

_Ok, as long as Denmark doesn't blab his big mouth to everyone and i, like, mean EVERYONE..._

*facepalm* you know Denmark...

_Riiiight..._

_Hk _and Iceland


	36. Norway 12

Iceland and Hong Kong,

Lillebror, while you were distracted answering that other letter, I trapped that annoying puffin. Puffins are delicious... *smirk*  
So who wants to die first? ~

From,  
Norway

* * *

Don't kill that puffin!

_I don't, like, wanna die!_

I don't either...

Iceland and _Hk_


	37. China 2

Dear HONG KONG AND ICELAND,  
Just wait Hong Kong-aru! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! BEING WITH ONE OF THE NORDICS AND NOT TELLING ME… And now there is Russia following me! I think I see Norway in front of a door-aru… I'M GONNA TALK TO HIM ABOUT THIS RELATIONSHIP! DO YOU HEAR ME ICELAND, I'LL TALK TO YOUR BROTHER AND SEE WHAT WE CAN DO-ARU!  
From China

((Yes, China did just say 'We'))

* * *

China,

_Chill out old man, I'm already on Norway's 'to die' list..._

And he's at our door right now...and by he I mean Norway  


Iceland and _Hk_


	38. Denmark 1

Iceland and HK  
Ice! Finny told me bout you and Hongie! How could ya keep it from me?! Im hurt, Icey :( Don't ya trust me at all? (Btw, I only told to my drinking buddies, Prussia and America!)  
Oh yeah, is Norge there? He's not answering to my calls! He's there trying to kill ya, isn't he? I'm coming there right awaaaay! (To save ya from Norge and just cuz I want to see him)

* * *

Denmark,

Hongie? really denmark...

_Its HONG KONG!_

Calm down anger management...

_Meh..._

Anyway, yes Norway's here... and i would LOVE it if you took him home...

Iceland and _Hk_


	39. Norway 13

Iceland and Hong Kong,

I'm surprised you're not thanking me. That puffin is the second most annoying thing in the world...  
Too bad~ I guess I'll just need to kill you both~ A shame, really.

From,  
Norway

((...I think he's lost it. OnO Anyway SWITCHING TO PM LETTERS INSTEAD OF REVIEWS! Because I felt like it! XD))

* * *

((WOO!))

Norway calm down!

_I'm dead...I'm dead..._

No you aren't!

_Ice he has the look of MURDER in his eyes..._

...

_Hk _and Iceland


	40. Norway 14

Iceland and Hong Kong,

How observant, Hong Kong. You are dead. *breaks down door* Now get over here, or do I need to chase you around first...? *mace*

From,  
Norway

* * *

Any day Denmark!

_No *chucks wok at face* meh._

YOU JUST MADE HIM ANGRIER!

_It was, like, a good life!_

Moron...

_I love you too~_

*sighs* I love you too~

_Hk _and Iceland


	41. Person who has random ideas 2

Dear HK and Iceland  
Try the butter thing that I said before you two or wait for the other Nordics and where are the other Asians surely China told the rest.  
From that person who has random ideas.

* * *

Person who has random ideas,

Too late now...He already busted down the door...

_Where did I put my firecrackers? _

Check in those gigantic sleeves of yours!

_Hk_ and Iceland


	42. Denmark 2

Iceland and HK  
I'm hereeeee to save ya from the evil, over-protective, gorgeous Norgie! But! If I save ya, you'll have to buy me beer, deal? (Oh, and could ya give me key to Norge's place, cuz he neeeever opens the door?)  
Denmark, the king of Northern Europe

* * *

_Fine. But only if you get Norway the doorway out of my house...  
_

And the key to his house should be in his back pocket, have fun getting it~

_Can you release the puffin too? He's kind of our guard...dog...bird..thing... _

Guard dog bird thing?

_What?_

Sometimes you can be so weird...

_Hk _and Iceland


	43. Confused person 1

Dear HK and Iceland  
If this is really happing how are u answering letters(not complaining but how) and why is Denmark and Norway using letters to talk to you they are right there!  
From (mildly) confused person

* * *

Dear confused person,

We're answering them on the computer, and besides...logic.

_*pulling things out of his sleeves* Stuffed Pandas, Matches, food, banana...wait how did a banana end up here?!_

They're your sleeves...

_*shrugs and continues looking* Fire crackers...fire crackers...THAT'S where my psp disappeared too..._

Ignore him.

_Iceland! I found puffin treats...PUFFIN TREATS!_

_Hk_ and Iceland


	44. Confused person 2

Dear HK and Iceland  
ya i know your answering them on the computer but i thought you are like being attacked now or something so how are you typing? and HK how do you go about your daily life with such big sleeves and how do the stuff inside like not fall out and how does it all fit there.  
From (mildly) confused person

* * *

Confused person,

_There's this magical being called England and not only did he curse my eyebrows...but he, like, made my sleeves bottomless pits of nothing_..._I FOUND MY_ _FIRECRACKERS!_

What were they hidden under?

_...more panda themed things..._

You...just...wow. I applause you... *slow sarcastic clapping*

_...Thats it...punishment time..._

oh no...

_Hk _and Iceland


	45. Fleeting-whispers and Sweden 1

Hello! Fleeting-Whispers and Sweden here! Hey HK, since England is your big brother/parental figure dose that mean you share the family magic? If you do, you should use it on the angry rage monster called Norway. And Berwald has something to say!  
H'llo Hon', I'cland, Wha' I wanted to s'y is 'hat despite wha' Norw'y th'nks, I ap'rove an' suppor' yah. And if yah ev'r nee' help or adv'ce I'm h're for yah.  
Yep! So that was us! Bye!  
P.S. Try singing What Dose The Fox say! He hates that song right?

* * *

Fleeting-whispers,

_No, sadly i don't a- wait...since when did i own a feather boa...?_

They are your sleeves, don't ask me...

_And Denmark's taking care of Norway the rage monster~_

_Hk _and Iceland

* * *

Sweden,

Thanks svi~

_xie xie~_

_Hk _and Iceland


	46. Person who probably ships dennor 1

Dear HK and Iceland  
Can you give us a peek at what Norway and Denmark are doing? :3 please :3  
From person.

* * *

Dear person,

_Denmark's arm is around Norway while he's trying to "find" something in his back pocket, boys don't forget there's a guest room take it there i don't want this to be ,like, rated R_

Denmark's trying to get Norge's house key from his back pocket while Norway's biting Den's arm...

**Yaoi *bleeped out by Iceland*...YOU PUNK WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

This isn't puffin hour...and if I recall...you're still stuck in that pet carrier... I won't have you hijacking this like you did with my song*

_Hk, _**Mr. puffin, **and Iceland

((A/N: Iceland is talking about 'With love from Iceland'~))


	47. Fleeting-whispers and Sweden 2

Hi! Fleeting-Whispers and Sweden here again! So now that the rage monster that is Norway is gone off chasing Denmark. Aren't you a little bit worried about missiles beings pointed at your house from Beijing? Or, assuming he's brought Ivan into this, Moscow? No barricade will block out an explosion.  
H'llo, Swed'n here. I cam' to say n' pro'lem, I m'an who am I t' j'dge? N'w ab'ut your rel'tion'hip. 'Ave you thou'ht about more t'an da'ing? Like propol'l or marri'ge? It c'uld hap'en between t'o co'n'ries, that's h'w it happene' for Fin'and an' me.  
Well, bye!

* * *

Fleeting-whispers,

_China should be here soon..._

_Hk_

* * *

Sweden,

SVI!

_ehehe...its a little too early to, like, think about marriage svi..._

I-i agree...~

_Hk_ and Iceland


	48. America 1

Hong Kong, Norway!  
DUDES! I heard your totally going out! Denmark told me all about it! Don't worry HK, I only told England and France. I kinda had to tell Iggy because you know! I was always visiting you guys back when you lived with England and France is always around Iggy so the situation didn't give me much of a choice but to tell him.  
Anyway see you dudes later!  
From- 'Murica

* * *

America,

I'm not Norway! I'm Iceland!

_...who wants to join the i hate America club...?_

Calm down...*intertwines his fingers with Hk's*

_...Fine...America someday you're idiocy will come and bite you in the a**_

_Hk _and Iceland


	49. Berlin 1 and 2

Berlin:OMFG I FINALLY FOUND HONG KONG'S AND ICELAND'S FANFIC!

* * *

Berlin,

_ni-hao_

Hej~

* * *

Berlin:I think my favorite i*** is Gemancest just because I sometimes catch them. Sorry that was random. FUßBALL IS AWESOME!  
(I'll try not to review too much... not like Letters on Tomato Stationary!)

* * *

_hehe, i don't really have a favorite incest..._

Me too..~

_Hk_ and Iceland


	50. Orionofthesky 1

Dear HK and Iceland  
Weren't this supposed to be about you two? Because it seems like Norway and the other ones are stealing the spotlight. Older brothers are really annoying, don't you agree?  
Well, I wish you two good luck to survive from Norway and China.

* * *

Orionofthesky,

_It was..._

They are annoying...anko uzai

_Aww, you sound like norway_

Hush...

Iceland and _Hk_


	51. Fleeting-whispers and Sweden 3

Hey  
Nevermind. Also, a question from the both of us. How awkward do you think the holidays will be? And one just from me, how do you make it work?

* * *

Both of you~,

_Very awkward..._

_5 nordics and 7 asians..._

That's a recipe for chaos...~

_Lets do it!_

You can be so crazy...

_I know~_

How do we make what work, I'd like it if you'd clarify...~

_Hk _and Iceland


	52. Person 1

Dear HK and Iceland  
What do you think of pediepie and cutipie (his girlfriend) and where is china i thought he said he saw Norway and was going to go talk to him?  
From person.

* * *

Person,

_Its canon...all the way canon!_

I think you've been hanging out with japan too often...And svi's said felix is loud..

_I have no idea where my old man is..._

_Hk _and Iceland


	53. Berlin 3

Berlin:Sorry, Ammie, but I volunteer as an I-Hate-America club member!

* * *

Berlin,

_yes! you do that...~_

_Hk_


	54. Greenland 1

Dear Iceland and...Hong Kong? (Nice to meet you, brothers boyfriend)  
Yeah well...Um I realized that it was some time since we had sibling twin time.  
But...Care to explain why Denmark and Norway get it on in your living room?  
I mean...since when are they even dating?  
Well anyway, I guess I had been living under a rock for a while. BTW, thanks for buying me that phone! You were right, It was addicting  
Greenland (a.k.a your traumatized brother)  
PS. Who is that man riding a Chinese dragon and holding a...IS THAT A BAZOOKA?!

* * *

Greenland,

_WHAT?! Norway's GAY? I gotta see this!_

...you sicken me sometimes...And he leaves...WAIT WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A CAMERA? you're as worse as japan! and we aren't related!

_This is either going to be blackmail, hot r18 picture payment for pictures of us from fia, or for japan and hungary~_

Wait...FIA HAS R18 PICS OF US?

_uuuh..._

anyway, no problem I'm glad you like your phone~

Iceland and _Hk_

P.S. _...ice evacuate now...its my old man!_


	55. Person 2

Dear HK and Iceland  
Who are you hoping wins the World cup and Hong Kong is China your dad or brother I'm confused i read this he is your father(/mother) and i read something else he is you big (bit girly)brother so witch is it?  
From Person

* * *

Person,

_If we aren't involved we don't care..._

_And china's my old man...But so is caterpillar brows...My life is confusing..._

Leon put the thing up!

_why? oh plane yaaay..._

Iceland and _Hk_


	56. Fleeting-whispers and Sweden 4

Hello! Little ol' us again! The question of the day is. Why don't you guys just go and hide in another country? Like how Prussia goes to Canada to lay low?  
H'llo. Uhm, Ice? H'ng? Do y'u nee' help? I'm more t'an will'ng t' 'elp. It can't be a'y wor't than F'nland's met'l phas'.  
Well, bye!

* * *

Fleeting-whispers,

_we are heading to Iceland as we speak_

I told you to put up the laptop!

_Make me! ;3_

...ok not talking to you for the entire plane ride...

_Iceeeeeeeeeyyyy_

_Hk _and Iceland

* * *

Sweden,

We're heading back home soon so could you meet us there

_*mimicking Iceland* Leon put up the laptop, Leon put up the laptop..._

...Shut up

_I love you too~_

_Hk _and Iceland


	57. Greenland 2

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong,  
Ice...I never knew Norway was that flexible. Its scary. Oh my god, How am I supposed to look at them after THAT? Please let me in! * continues to mumble*  
Greenland.  
PS. Mister China is actually very nice. He gave me a yummy green rice ball. I'm pretty sure he mistook me for you. But anyway, it's nice to see you have a good brother-in-law. He keeps smiling at me creepily, tough. Hong Kong, are you sure he's sane?

* * *

Greenland,

we should be in Iceland pretty soon considering we're on a plane now..~

_Gimme the laptopppp_

we need to save the battery!

_you are, like, no fun..._

Iceland and _Hk_


	58. China 3

Dear Hong Kong and Iceland  
I SEARCHED YOUR HOUSE AND WHERE ARE YOU ARU!? THIS IS NOT THE END AND I WOULD SHOOT YOU DOWN WHEREVER YOU ARE!  
From your dearest  
China

* * *

China,

_I'm not telling you..._

_Hk_


	59. Melza-chan 4

Dear Hong Kong and Iceland  
I got out of the hospital, YAY! And I think nothing is going to end good here. China wrecked your house HK. I'll try to calm the old man down if I don't get killed by him or that tall creepy Russian! And I joined the I-Hate-America Club! Wait, how do these mail reach you when you guys are on a plane? Is Mr. Puffin there too? The panda? Well be careful with your flight!  
With all love and happiness,  
Melza

((and I am really sorry for my long absence! But I am BACK!))

* * *

Melza-chan,

email, its a glorious thing and mr. puffin and panda are here with us...

_yay another member~!_

Hk and Iceland

((haha I was wondering where you went :3))


	60. Greenland 3

My wolf wants to know if Mr. Puffin is up to "Annoy the heck out of Denmark day"  
Should I be worried?  
Greenland

* * *

Greenland,

The puffin isn't here right now..leave the message at the 'I don't care what the wolf wants'

_I don't care what the wolf wants_

Iceland and _Hk_


	61. Fleeting-whispers and Sweden 5

Hello Yellooo! Okay, nobody will suspect that you'll be gone to Ice's place! But seriously, hide in the last place he would look!  
H'llo, I'll h've th' gue't roo' mad' up. Or do y'u gu's slee' in t'e s'me room? A'so, wh're do you wan' me to me't you?  
Have a nice day!  
Goo'bye.

* * *

Fleeting-whispers,

Let's hope so...

Iceland

* * *

Sweden,

_We should be there_ soon~

Yep~

_Hk _and Iceland


	62. LMG&G 1

I refuse to join the I Hate America club.  
However, would you take a flyer for the the America Fangirl club.  
Please, we have yaoi...  
Your dearest obsessive fangirl-  
LMG&G  
(Ps. Iceland and Hong Kong, you know how those mysterious pictures of Denmark and Norway's *ahem* encounter appeared on the interwebs. Your next... MWAHAHAHA!)

* * *

LMG&G,

_Iceland if you touch that tainted paper i will break up with you..._

I wasn't planning on it...

_*nuzzles* thiiis is why i love you~_

Please stop...we're in public...

Iceland and _Hk_


	63. America 2

Yo dudes! Sorry for the mistake. Lol!  
Annnyways, so I wanted to ask, how did you guys meet? Because I want to know! Pleeaase!  
And my stupidity will not bite me in the a**, I can only get smarterer.  
-America  
((Keep dreaming America, keep dreaming))

* * *

America,

_Smarterer is not a word...Idiot...No wonder England likes me more..._

Please don't make him mad America...But we actually met at a world meeting...~

_Don't tell that creep anything!_

Why? he asked a simple question...

Iceland and _Hk_

_P.s. Be warned I may or may not have, like, sent already armed firecrackers to your house America, just, like, open the letter and they'll go off~_


	64. Silverdawn1313 1

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong  
First is for Iceland: Whats your favorite type of music?  
And this ones for Hong Kong: Whats your favorite anime right now? (Mines Attack on Titan:)  
Ohh and Good luck with China!  
Love, SilverDawn1313

* * *

Silverdawn1313,

Hmmm, Bjork seems to be a favorite of mine...

_Drowns out Norway's constant nagging?_

yes...

_Kill la kill seems to be a favorite of mine by far right now_

Iceland and _Hk_


	65. Person 3

Dear HK and Iceland  
How about this Hong Kong England gets to be the Farther and China the Mother and Russia the (future) step Father and Iceland what do you think of the possibility of being related to the rest of the Asians and England (and possibly Russia)?One last question whens the wedding? (for any nations not just you two)  
From Person

* * *

Person,

_Er...One bushy brows is annoying...and two my old man and russia are already a thing...~_

W-what?!

_w-wedding?!_

_Hk _and Iceland


	66. Norway 15

Iceland and Hong Kong,

First, I. Am. Not. Doing. /ANYTHING/. With Denmark. I don't care what Greenland thinks he saw. We're not dating.  
Second, I will be keeping an eye on you both... As soon as the stupid Dane gets off me...

From,  
Norway

* * *

Norge,

_Mhm i have proof~ And i gave it to fia..._

You don't have to watch our every move...

_Don't worry~ I won't hurt him...save the occasional noise at night... ;3_

LEON! *smacks his arm and looks away blushing*  


_Wo ai ni~_

Jeg elsker dig...~

Iceland and _Hk_


	67. America 3

Hong Kong! Why did you blow up my McDonalds!  
I was at McDonalds, taking advantage of my free Happy Meals, and then I open this letter and now I lost the best McDonalds ever! *cries in the background*

((It's LMG&G again. Annywayy, would either of you want to join the newly established HongIce Stalking Group? MWAHAHAHAH!))

* * *

_Ha ha..._

Be nice...also I'm not bringing in your suitcase so you can get it...

_Ok my love whatever you say~_

Hong Kong...

_Yes?_

Never mind, just hurry up and get your Asian butt inside...

Iceland and _Hk_

((ADMIN WOULD LOVE TO JOIN THIS! also, if its you writing please tell me because i think this is America speaking w;;;;; ))


	68. Silverdawn1313 2

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong  
What are your guys favorite hobbies?  
And you two are sooooooooooooo cute together!  
Love, SilverDawn1313

* * *

Silverdawn1313,

I do like collecting licorice and tasting the different flavors

_Of course you do ice~. I don't really know...  
_

And if Norway reads that...

_Awww xie xie~  
_

_Hk _and Iceland


	69. Norway 16

Iceland and Hong Kong,  
You can't have proof because it didn't happen...  
Thank you, Hong Kong, for proving that I do need to watch your every move...

* * *

_You don't need to!_

Don't try to argue...it doesn't work...

Iceland and _Hk_


	70. Norway 17

Iceland and Hong Kong,

Yes, I do. I don't trust you two alone together.  
I'm not arguing. I'm stating facts...  
Also, I may or may not have left Denmark knocked out on your sofa, Hong Kong.

From,  
Norway

((To... *sighs* I gave you a little lesson on this or did you not pay attention? XP))

* * *

*groans* oh be quiet...also, svi's picking us up soon

_as soon as we find him..._

oh come on he's TALL, and scary!

Iceland and _Hk_


	71. Fleeting-whispers and Sweden 6

Heyo! So how are you guys going to hide? Under Iceland's bed? Cause that wouldn't make any sense!  
H'llo, w'en you lan' I'll b' ne'r bagga'e cla'm. Als' Pet'r will be wit' me, so exp'ct a hyper t'n year 'ld.  
Bye!  
Goo'bye.

* * *

Fleeting-whispers,

_what is this 'hide' you speak of?_

_Hk_

* * *

Sweden,

Ok I see you and peter~

_So that's Sweden..~_

_Hk _and Iceland


	72. Norway 18

Iceland and Hong Kong,

So Sweden's in on this too?  
Lillebror, you don't tell me to be quiet...

Norway

* * *

yes...

_I like to strap annoying pests to firecrackers and set them off~ _

that's not...creepy at all...

Iceland and _Hk_


	73. Person 4

Dear HK and Iceland  
You never answered when is the wedding? Also Russia and China are already married when did this happen? and where can i watch the tape of it and did Russia's little sister crash the wedding?  
From Person

* * *

Person,

_not now and belarus never crashed the wedding...she tried to kill yao before it buuut gave up~_

_Hk_


	74. America 4

Hey dudes! So I rebuilt my McDonalds! And I'm happy again.  
So this question is for Iceland.  
Why does Hong Kong hate me! Seriously, I don't really bother to learn my own history so...  
Also, Hong Kong, if you were England's favorite than why did I get more attention?  
-America.  
((Hello, LMG&G has come back, and I wanted to say hi! America was a bit mean today. Sorry Hong Kong, but anyway, Admin! You can join. Here's your set of binoculars and a camera. Happy fangirling!))

* * *

America,

dunno, probably doesn't like how close you are to my country...

_If I recall England burnt down your capital...put a tax on tea and paper goods...and not to mention YOU broke his heart... _

_Hk _and Iceland

((haha its alright, hong kong's being nasty too so sorry... YAY TIME TOO GO HIDE IN A BUSH AND STALK FROM AFAR!))


	75. Fleeting-whispers and Sweden 7

Hello! So I guess you don't have to hide anymore from the rage monster Norway. So here's a little question. Dose Hong play minecraft with the Nordics? Do the rest of the Nordics play Minecraft at all?  
H'llo. I ca' see yah, now exac'ly wh' ar' you guy' 're s'aying here? Al'o Pe'er wants to say hi.  
Hello Emil. Is this your bo? He looks funny!  
P'TER! I'm sorry.  
Well, bye!  
Goo'bye.

* * *

Fleeting-whispers,

_I do play minecraft with them but I end up getting knocked off by Norway...stuck up bastard_...

_Hk_

* * *

Sweden,

My place~

_I look funny because I'm Asian...*narrows eyes*_

Peter...

Iceland and _Hk_


	76. Person 5

Dear HK and Iceland  
Why are people (China and Norway) so protective of you I mean you are like old enough to do what you want right?  
From Person

* * *

Person,

_SOMEONE WHO AGREES!_

Norge is a liittle too over protective...

_Sensei still goes by tradition..._

_Hk _and Iceland


	77. Norway 19

Iceland and Hong Kong,

Is that supposed to be a threat? Because if it is, keep in mind that I will kill you if you do anything to my lillebror that I don't approve of...

Norway

* * *

_Come and, like, try you little shit..._

You are going to die...

_No I'm not...~~_

Iceland and _Hk_


	78. Person 6

Dear HK and Iceland  
Iceland who is your favorite Nordic and HK who do you prefer England or the other Asians and if the other Asians which one.  
From Person

* * *

Person,

My favorite Nordic is me...you can all go home now

_Asians...Macau is like my brother~_

_Hk _and Iceland


	79. Silverdawn1313 3

Dear Iceland and Hong Kong  
Do you guys drive? And If so What kind of cars do you drive?

With Love From  
, SilverDawn1313

* * *

Silverdawn1313,

((admin doesn't pay attention to cars so...o3o))

_We do~_

_Both of them_


	80. Update from admin

Admin xXSoul-Dweller here...

I'm not gonna answer letters for a while because I'm scared of getting the story taken down...

I promise Hong kong and Iceland will be back, just...not now...

Admin-chan loves all of you~


	81. We're back!

_Guys, admin, like, totally came back!_

You aren't Poland...so stop acting like him

_Boy I could be..._

* * *

Yes i am back!

I was getting anxious so i decided to come back w didja miss Hk, Icey, and I?


	82. InfinityDarkness 1

UWAHHHH THIS IS AMAZING  
YOU ARE AMAZING

Do you mind if I use this idea for LietPol? It's ok if you don't want me to, I just think it would be fun!

* * *

((If its directed at me~ thank you I'm glad you like it~

Sure you can totally use this idea for a LietPol letter fic I'd love to read it when you get it up~))

_What are we chopped liver?_

The face you made...it made you seem like you were about to say cats...I don't trust your food anymore


	83. Person 7

Yay i'm so happy this is back anyway i would like to ask HK(I'm to lazy to write your name) were you about to say cats?

* * *

Dear Person,

_...classified info shhhhh_

_Hk_

_((I'm so sorry i'm just getting to this! I got my wisdom teeth taken out today and i'm feeling rather sluggish so do excuse my slowness ^^;;; ))_


	84. Snapped Venice 1

Snappd Venice:Hi guys. I was wondering, first off how are you? And second, what's your relationship like? (Admin-chan wanted me to ask the last one) Well, have a great day!  
Ciao

* * *

Snapped Venice,

We're fine...Leon fell asleep due to jet lag *yawns* I'll be fine

_I'm awake =3=_

Oh hi~

_Our relationship is kinda chaotic but we still love each other~_

I wouldn't say chaotic-

_hush...~_

_Hk _and Iceland


	85. Snapped Venice 2

Snapped Venice:That is really sweet. How do you guys feel about your 2ps? And do you guys know who Canada is? A lot of people don' notice him and he's my friend. Well, have a great day!  
Ciao

* * *

Snapped Venice,

eeeeeh, i'm not fond of my 2p...

_nor am i...and, like, who's Canada?_

my neighbor you idiot, besides Norge, the other nordics, and Fae

_ooooh, you mean Russia's cushion?_

i give up...

Iceland and _Hk_


	86. Fruitstogether 7

That rude Hong Kong! That's no way to talk about Canada! D:  
You should apologize to him! He's a nice guy, really!

Ooh and how's life treating you?

* * *

Fruitstogether,

_I am rude -3-_

he's hopeless...

_Hk _and Iceland

((haha i was wondering when i would see you again XD))


	87. Fruitstogether 8

At least apologize, Hong Kong. For all the Canada lovers out there? Random question: What's your favorite cake flavor?

((Life's is tiring when school is about to start in under two weeks. I miss this though))

* * *

Fruitstogether,

he fell asleep...but i do like vanilla cake..~~

Iceland

((i start school on the 5th and i just got my wisdom teeth removed qq-qq. Yea i missed doing this, don't know how long it'll be before i get homework piled on me w ))


	88. Snapped Venice 3

Snapped Venice:Ugh... I'm sorry, not to be rude, but your a lost cause Hong Kong. ((Admin-chan's turn)) Admin-chan: What is the sweetest thing that the other has done for you? And, one fellow Admin to another, what's your OTP besides these two? ((back to Snapped Venice)) Have a great day!  
Ciao

* * *

Venice (if we can just call you that~~),

he knows he is but he's asleep...

Iceland

((Hehe my other OTPs are Spamano, gerIta, FrUk, Rochu, Asakiku, Latviechtenstein (latviaXliechtenstein), Dennor, RomBul, giripan, Lietpol, Norily (NorwayXSicily themusicalcat's OC), PruBec (PrussiaXQuebec my OC XD), CanaKyo (CanadaXTokyo muddybuddypancakes' OC), aaand Tomato sushi (SicilyXTokyo) :3))


	89. Fruitstogether 9

Set him to flamesssssss!

…Nah that's mean. Anywho how are you guys? And Hong Kong; get your lazy ass up. I want you to fucking apologize to my buddy Canada FACE-TO-FACE, and I don't wanna hear any whining about it. I will stalk you to the ends of earth until you do.

* * *

Fruitstogether,

*_mumbling in his sleep* i don't wanna see...the ponies..._

...I don't even KNOW!

_Hk _and Iceland


	90. Snapped Venice 4

Snapped Venice:Sure you can call me that. I'm fine with it. (( (( Admin-chan Cool, I don't know your OC's, but I ship all of that besides LatviaxLiechtenstien. Uhm, I was wondering, if you'd want to read my story? Its called the past can't hurt anymore, its GerIta, I don't have an account, so my friend posted it. So, yeah. Please read it if you want to, and drop a review? )) Well, have a great day!  
Ciao

* * *

Venice,

hehe thanks~

Iceland

((I'll read it later ^w^ i found it~))


End file.
